Teen Titans Reboot
by Midorigirl35
Summary: Discontinued


**A/N:**

**Okay since Stan lee has decided to put all the super heroes in the same universe (With all thse marvel movies being connected) I thought what if Teen Titans would be connected? (I doubt it but hey Cyborg was in agents if SHIELD so instead of going to avengers he went to Jump City instead?) And I though wbat if Beast Boy was the main protaganist of the show? He really needs it. **

* * *

I need to keep moving. I can't stop, not for anything…

It was past midnight in Jump City the sun slowly rising in the east, I don't know how long I've been flying for but the way my wings ached it must of been days I extended my talons and landed on the rafter hooking my claws around it giving my wings a short rest. I was being mindful of my leg pretty sure its broken…Of course I might be getting a little over dramatic, but when your leg is in agony you wouldn't know. Usually I'm a fast healer but I need rest and staying here in this form isn't helping, before I could slow down I needed a place to hide first.

They'll find me if I don't.

I stepped off the railing and descended into the allyway slowly my body shifted into a cat I barely noticed changing forms it was as easy as breathing.

My body grew slightly larger feathers changed to fur, my tail lengethed and curved to balance my new shape and my wings morphed into paws I landed on the pavment softly but when my hind leg came into contact with the ground a hiss echoed around the allyway as pain erupted from my leg when it touched ground. I curled in on myself eyes shut tight waiting for the pain to end. Once it did I uncurled short pants escaped me trying to calm down and stay silent before my ear twitched to and fro detecting any danger.

There were none.

Seeing the coast is clear I turned right at the street slowly limping down the sidewalk.

The sun was rising I was running out of time I was more at a disadvantage during the day, the silouette of a animal at night was fine. During the day a green animal wasn't hard to miss.

I looked around vaguely taking in my suroundings until suddenly the silence shattered alarms and sidens burst through as if some shop was broken into.

I turned startled to see I was standing outside of a bank the lights inside flashing red and the alarm was resonating around the street. A man ran out with two large sacks of cash, he looked like santa claus on christmas with those big sacks and he looked golly enough. Probably from robbing the l bank I suppose, money fell out at his feet and I had a sudden thought to grab some if I survive I could use it to buy food. But before I could move a paw the ground exploded at the robbers feet in smoke even the burgler was alarmed and he halted taking a step back as a shadowed figure landed before him blocking his exit

the robber lunged bringing his wrist back but the figure moved faster like air. His moves were quick and precise I realised with a shook the stranger was half the size of the burgler, he thrusted his leg upwards kicking the burgler through the chest and the man stumbled backwards I gazed surprised the kid must of been realy strong to knock the man of his feet…

he kicked, punched and knew where to strike. making the burgler fall back until a surprised gasp left his mouth as the figure stepped into the light "Robin! I thought you were with Batman." My eyes widened as there stood in glory was 'The' Robin the famous idol to all side kicks, the most awsomeness badass side kick ever! His hair was black and naturaly spiky his eyes concealed by a mask his cape was black and yellow and he wore green and red spandex on any one else it would look ridiculous but Robin pulled it off.

I couldn't belive it, I was a few feet away from my all time hero but before I could fanboy cat style Robin scowled "I work alone." and suddenly there was a sound as a device suddenly clicked into a boomer rang and he tossed it forward it suddenly exploded at the burglers feet and he fell back from the force his bulk frame flying through the air.

Towards me.

I couldn't move in time I cried in distress before the impact sent me flying even in the body of a cat I couldn't land on my feet I fell to the ground hard before rolling on my side. I couldn't move I raised my head and saw Robon stare at me in confusion before his eyes narrowed and he turned to walk away, If I had the strength I would've gaped he was the HERO I thought he helped people!

Oh yeah people…not 'beasts'

I meowed pitifully feeling my vision go dark, I was so tired I might turn back to my originol form they'll find me if I don't move.

I can't let S.H.E.I.L.D find me.

…I slowly came too for what felt like hours, a bright light piercing through my eyes I hissed raising a hand to cover it and I realised I had a hand. A green hand, I changed back, I shot forward I had to keep moving I couldn't be seen "Easy- You'll hurt yourself." I couldn't help it I screamed before seeing Robin standing there a look of indifference on his face I clutched my chest feeling my heart beat faster a mile a minute "Dude- Don't 'do' that! Nearly scared me half to death." I gasped regaining my breath. Robin didn't seem bothered but then he spoke "You seem to talk normal enough." I frowned, what the heck was that supposed to mean? I told him so which he answered "I didn't think you capable of speech." He said my eyes widened clearly that was cleary an insult "It's because I'm green isn't it! Dude thats racist of course I can speak-and write too-in case your wondering." I scowled but he raised a hand in surrender "I meant no offense I just assumed since you were an animal before." I stared my blood running cold. He saw…he saw what I could do "Want to explain to me what happend?" I frowned "Whats it to you?" Sure he's a hero its his job to stick his nose in other peoples buisness but would I honestly want to tell a stranger (Robin no less) I was running from S.H.I.E.L.D?

Even for Batmans partner he was stupid to think I would sit back and go 'Oh yeah, totaly trust ya heres my life story.'

No I can't trust him, hes one of 'them.'

Robin must of saw it as a lost cause and changed tactics he leaned back and that preditory aura and made himself seem less threatining…My body subconciously relaxed even though Robin was the same age as me he acted like an alpha- A Leader.

He made himself more harmless and instantly the tense atmosphere changed I realised a second too late I was being interogated. "Do you have a name." I had to scoff, seriously? I couldn't tell him my real name…He'd have records and he'll call up SHIELD and turn me in.

"Beast- Beast Boy." I thought quickly. Robin raised an eyebrow "What type of name is Beast Boy?" He asked and I easily retorted "What type of name is Robin." Okay yes guys could be called Robin but I knew that wasn't his real name, thankfully though he backed of instead of laughing at my stupidity.

"Touche," I thought he would leave it at that but no such luck "What were you doing out last night. and why were you injured? don't you have a home to go too?" My hands subconciously twitched clenching around the blanket "I'm a traveling type of guy." Yeah pretty lame but I couldn't think straight been awake for days must of made me loopy "You don't have a home." Robin raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, It was more of a statment than a question "Last I checked…? Nope." I pulled the covers back and groaned at the sight, from all the shifting my clothes had ripped and got dirty, I turned my legs sweeping over the side but Robin grabbed my arm, I reacted my body tensed and a low growl burst from my lips,

Basic survival instincts I instantly thought, I'm hurt, a preditor is near and any touch or movement by said preditor is harmful.

But his arm never let go instead it relaxed "I'm not…Your legs sprained you need rest." Sprained? I thought it was broken…well when your in that much pain you never know. I brushed his hand away "I'm fine look," I raised my leg and wiggled my toes so far so good I jumped of the bed and sighed with relief it felt better than ever.

I could move again.

"See? fine, so uh…Thanks for patching me up and helping me I'll just um…get out your way." I looked around the room looking for an exit and scowled, the walls were made of glass and had key scan bands and all other types of over dramatic security that shouldn't really be needed seriously see through glass and then security locks? What type of bullshit is this?

"You're not going anywhere," Robon said stating the obvious he towered over me my instincts telling me to back off and do whatever he says,

I've been shifting through animals so long I'm forgetting whats its like to be a human.

There was an obvious scowl on my face, no way am I staying here, not when 'they' could be here any minute.

I tensed rembering where I was "How long have I been out?" I asked the sudden urgency caught him of guard "three days." I staggered backwards in shock the news like a pyhsical blow, three days!?

It felt like hours…"No, no no no…" I raised my hands- no claws to my head in panic,

Three days!?

l've lost time they could be here any minute! "I can't be here- I have to leave." Robin didn't understand my distress "I don't think thats an option Beast Boy," I didn't hear him the air felt thinner, was the walls closing in?

Walls- I was in a cage, they could be outside right now talking about me, planning what they'll do to me.

Locked in.

I walked forward blindly my hands pressing against the glass my breath coming out in short pants "What is your buis- Beast Boy?"

Who's beast boy…?

I saw my reflection, an unfamiliar face Green skin, hair, a fang, pointy ears… what was a kid like that doing on the other side of the glass…

Until I realise it's me. I still haven't gotten used to this reflection this is Beast Boy isn't it? The name suits him "Beast Boy? Beast Boy!"

I had to get out.

I started clawing at the glass, finger tips dragging against the cool surface "Let me out, Let me out." I repeated I don't care if I acted like a begging dog I can't stay here!

"Please-Let me…get me out…" theres only one thing to do…I ignore any other thoughts and I shift into a horse, Robin gasps in surprise before he recovers when I ram into the glass wall, I'm free.

Well it turns out Robin forget to mention this place was a maze, full of corriders and thousands of rooms.

Also correction, I'm not free…

I revert back to normal feeling my vision going spotty shifting was taking its toll, two more forms and then I'm a sitting duck. I heard foot steps running behind me. I pretend I didn't hear.

His running was timed, spaced as if-

He leapt into the air and brought down his leg I crouched low suddenly moving back and he missed his target, Standing back up I blinked dumbly when spots clouded my vision.

Keep moving.

I turned happy to see a door behind me, that must be a way out!

But as I made my way towards it Robin shot his boomer rangs where they ingraved into the wall before exploding I stumbled backwards with a cry "Dude! The hell!?" Until Robon suddenley grabbed my ams pushing them behind my back before slamming me into a wall.

"Beast Boy nobody is coming after you." I opened my mouth to retort until what he says sinks in, my whole body stiffens "You talk in your speep." Robin answers my unasked question I looked to the floor my breathing eratic, he knows-

Thats why he tried to lock me up, trying to keep me here until the others come "Let go of me." I warned my voice quite growl making the tone dangerous he better let me go if he knows whats good for him.

"No, your hurt and you have no where to go, the tower has clocking devices so no one can infiltrate or know you're here." I frowned, what?

"SHIELD already trust me enough and you could hide here a couple of days." He slowly let go and I turned to him in confusion "I want to know why they're chasing you and if I should assist them because believe me Beast Boy you don't want to make an enemy out of me." I didn't know what to think but…Could I trust him? He is one of 'them' isn't he?

But I was trapped, at least with SHIELD I could probably escape but Robin I was already in his clutches. I sighed going limp, okay I was co operating…for now. Robin slightly relaxed or seemed to he stopped frowning.

When he saw I wasn't trying to escape and hummed in approval before crouching down "Let me take a look at that leg." He said but started inspecting it anyway ignoring my protests "Dude I'm fi-" Suddenly there was a clicking sound and a tight pressure on my leg I glanced down and saw a black and red tracker on my ankle "Y-you…collared me!?" I yelled bringing my leg up swiftly to inspect it hoping on my other foot at my obscured balance.

The tracker looked tricky more advanced than what I was used too. Robin looked amused crossing his arms "Well, I always wanted a pet." I growled low and dangerous but at the moment I was as intimidating as a kitten.

Robin turned "Get ready we're leaving in five minutes." I gaped after him "Wha- Why!?" Robin grinned "Have you seen the state of your clothes? We're going shopping." I stared when Robin turned grabbing a wallet and adjusting his mask and walked towards the door. "No way, who do you think I am? Some animal you could boss around!? I have rights!" I crossed my arms and clearly 'not' pouting, Robins face was expressionless until he grabbed me by the front of my battered shirt a short meep barely escaped my throat I cringed under his cold hard glare "Not when I have anything to say about." He growled before he pushed me forward and I stumbled before regaining my balance. "Snobby little rich kid." I grumbled before walking and then stopped before Robin could ask I scratched my head awkwardly "Dude, your the one who should be leading I have no idea where I'm going." He only sighed before walking ahead and I followed like a collared puppy.

I didn't know where we were but as soon as I took one step out doors I couldn't keep the surprise of my face we were on an island!

Jump City not to far away I could turn into a fish now and dive into the ocean surrounding the island Robin coughed before glancing at my tracker then back at me, he didn't have to say anything if I ran he would follow me…

Or call some Agent after me, maybe get phil to chase me again.

"Another thing about that tracker is you can't change form, it can shrink and get smaller with you so it won't be slipping off any time soon." I had to say I was impressed "Went through a lot if trouble for little ol me." I said amused but seriously though he was kinda pushing it and being knocked out for months shouldn't of made a device specially for me.

Theres a reason he had this but why-?

"So, how are we getting there?" I wondered out loud until Robin reveled a remote and hit a button. Instantly down at the base of the island a whirring sound echoed as the land shifted for a submarine to appear. I gazed in surpressed awe but by his smug look he must of saw I was being a major fanboy. Wiping the look of my face and wanting this stupid day out to be over with and put myself a mile between me and wonder boy for good. "Are we going or what?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well hope in enjoy this I may or may not continue it and theres no plot whatsoever just little oneshots :3 I've never dis stories from 1st person before I hope I did oka**


End file.
